


Blue Lace

by FestiveFerret



Series: Two-Point Perspective [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Add-On Ficlet, Adoring Tony, Alpha Tony, Body insecurity, Insecure Steve, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Two-Point Perspective Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: After they get back from their escape in the mountains, Tony reminds Steve about the lingerie he bought at Elaine's. Steve promises to try it on for his alpha, but it doesn't quite go like he expects...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Two-Point Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009920
Comments: 28
Kudos: 531





	Blue Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little add-on ficlet for the TPP Verse. It likely won't make a huge amount of sense if you haven't read TPP. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (For the free square on my first Bday bingo card)

"Come out, Steve," Tony cooed.

Steve bounced on the balls of his feet and stared at the shower enclosure. The mirror was right behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look. He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, feeling the soft fabric rub over his skin. He could imagine how it would look, stretched across the juts of his bones, too harsh against his wan skin. 

This was a bad idea. He should have told Tony he threw it out. 

"Sweetheart?" Tony called from the other side of the door. "You okay?"

"I can't come out," Steve admitted, defeated.

There was a too-long pause. "Alright," Tony said evenly, his voice suddenly closer, up against the door. "Do you want me to leave?"

Steve rolled that prospect around in his mind. Tony would leave. Or Steve could peel this stupid thing off and shove it in the trash and go out naked and do that thing with his hips that made Tony forget his own last name. Then maybe they never had to talk about this again. 

"No…" Steve squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward until his head hit the glass shower enclosure.

"Do you want me to come in?"

Steve huffed out a breath. "Okay," he said before he could chicken out. If it was Tony coming in instead of him going out it wouldn't feel like a production, like a presentation. When he bought the stupid lingerie that day at Elaine's, he never expected anyone would ever see him in it. The thought now made his stomach churn. But if Tony didn't get why Steve couldn't do this, he'd ask again or he'd buy something else for him to wear, thinking it was the outfit itself and not something fundamentally wrong with Steve.

"You sure, honey? It's okay if you don't want to do this."

"I'm sure."

The door opened, and Steve balled his hands into fists, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Holy shit." Tony made an odd noise, and Steve looked up sharply, worried. Tony was staring at him, mouth open, eyes dark. "Holy. Shit."

"What?"

"Look at you. Oh my god."

Steve's arms snapped up to cross over his chest. "It's silly," he muttered.

"Not the word I was thinking of…"

"Tony. Stop. It's not -" Steve started to fold in on himself, and Tony's arms were suddenly around him. 

"Shh, honey. What's wrong?"

Steve huffed against Tony's chest, then pulled in a lungful of Tony's calming alpha scent. "I know you love me."

Tony chuckled. "Well, I should hope so."

"And I know you… desire me. I'm your omega and… well. But you don't have to pretend I'm something I'm not."

Tony leaned back and hooked a knuckle under Steve's chin, tilting it up so their eyes could meet. His brow was furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful. I don't have the right body type for… well, anything. And Elaine made me look good in clothes that hid all the things that are wrong with me, but this doesn't hide anything. I shouldn't have bought it. I don't know what I was thinking."

Tony's face fell. "Honey… I - shit."

"It's okay, Tony. I'll just take it off and we can still have a nice time, right?" Steve ran a hand down the front of Tony's chest in what he hoped was an enticing way. 

"Wait. Just - Come here." Tony sat on the edge of the tub and drew Steve between his knees. "I didn't know you felt like this."

"I didn't think it was something I had to say. Isn't it obvious?"

Tony shook his head. "No… No it's not. You think I don't find you beautiful? Baby, you're the most gorgeous omega I've ever seen in my life." Steve started to protest, and Tony pressed a fingertip over his lips. "Hey, hey. I know you're not what they sell in the magazines, I know. The omegas on the covers of those novels you love to read so much don't quite look like you. But it's not like the alphas look like me, either." Tony took Steve's hand and pressed it over the centre of his chest. "You are beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy, and I'm not being patronizing. I love your heart, your mind -" Tony tapped his forehead "- but good god, Steve, I'm so horny for your body it's not even funny."

Steve snorted out a laugh. 

"Especially when you smile." Tony slid both hands down Steve's back, smoothing out the lace. He slowly turned Steve around until he was facing the floor-length mirror hanging next to the sink. 

Steve took a breath and looked at himself in the lace for the first time. The deep blue wasn't as harsh against his skin as he expected, bringing out his eyes instead of his lack of tan. The lace hugged without clinging, floating away in a few key places while curving delicately in towards his waist and out around his hips. 

Tony's hands slid up Steve's legs and settled on his waist. Steve watched in the mirror as his fingers dug in. Tony's hot breath hit Steve's lower back. He growled lowly. "Stunning. And made all the more stunning by the effect you know you have on me, by the thrill you get turning me on." His hands slid down again, rucked up the lace to show a strip of Steve's belly. Steve was starting to get hard and the panties tightened and tented around his cock. The air was growing heavy with the mixed scent of their arousals. 

Tony's fingers slipped under the hem and moved up. "I don't  _ just  _ desire you, baby. I crave you. I want to devour you. And when you're all wrapped up in such a pretty bow…" Tony stood suddenly, pressing against Steve's back, using his hold on Steve's hips to cant him back into the curve of Tony's body. Steve could feel the hard jut of Tony's cock against his ass. Tony dropped his mouth to Steve's neck and pressed a hot kiss just under his ear. He growled again which sent a shiver down Steve's spine. It was  _ his  _ body that made Tony like this, nearly feral with need. He'd never felt so beautiful in his life, so powerful, so  _ in control.  _

Tony nipped at the back of Steve's neck, and Steve's whole body throbbed, slick leaking between his thighs. He moaned which only made Tony's growl deepen, vibrating against Steve's back. "Fuck, you smell incredible."

"Like caramel," Steve murmured.

"Like  _ mine."  _ Tony spun Steve back around, one arm around his waist, one hand gripping the back of his neck hard enough to make Steve's knees buckle. "Let me show you how beautiful you are? Please?"

Steve shuddered, melting into Tony's hold. "Yes, please."

Tony picked Steve up and turned towards the bedroom, and Steve's eyes didn't even flicker towards the mirror to see if the angle made his spine look crooked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the heady lust glowing in Tony's blown-black eyes. 


End file.
